Fever
by darkenedroom
Summary: Aaron is sick and Kate doesn't know what to do. She asks Jack to help her. The sexual tension between them comes to surface. Set in season 4, few months after they left the island.


**Title: Fever**

**Author: Polly**

**Characters: Jate**

**Timeline: Set in season 4, few months after they left the island**

**Chapters: one-shot**

**Rating: M **

**Status: Complete**

**Summary: Aaron is sick and Kate doesn't know what to do. She asks Jack to help her. The sexual tension between them comes to surface.**

Kate put her hands on her head, pulling her hair back in a nervous way. Her expression was drawn. Aaron couldn't stop crying. Two months had elapsed since the Oceanic 6 group had left the island that endless day. Kate used not to think about what happened. Since the time they came up with the lie and told it to everyone, she completely decided to embrace her character of "single mom". She was so convinced that she could really believe in that fantasy.

But sometimes the true simply decides to appear and punch her face exactly in times like this. She didn't know what to do with Aaron, thus it was obvious she wasn't a real mom. If she were, maybe she wouldn't be with a question mark in her forehead because she didn't figure out what the baby wanted to show her at that whimper.

She took Aaron in her lap and rocked him, trying to soothe him. Her effort was useless, he kept crying. With soft voice, she said:

-Come on, baby, what's going on with you? Why are you so overheated?

Kate's desperate increased when she realized that maybe the little boy was missing Claire. Kate felt like a cruel person when she remembered she had taken away the baby without his mother. It was kind of a kidnap. But Claire had disappeared and they didn't have time to looking for her. The only opportunity of leaving the island came and if they missed the chance, they would be stuck in that lost paradise forever. They couldn't let Aaron in the middle of a hostile environment.

He cried all the time on the first days but when some time elapsed, he became attached to Kate. Despite her muddled and inexperienced way, Kate was doing an effort to be a good mother. It was very hard, even more because she was alone. She asked Cassidy's advices but she didn't want to annoy her. Every time she met that woman, she went back home a little down. The bitterness and sarcasm filled Cassidy's speech. She always wanted to make a comparison between her relationship with Sawyer and Kate's relationship with him. She insisted on that story at which both of them was abandoned by Sawyer.

She thought about calling Cassidy and asking her help but as she remembered her speeches, her head ached. So she decided to call him. Would it be a good idea? Would she bother him?

She took the phone and hesitated. She dropped the device aside, giving up the idea. She didn't want to bother Jack. She felt she had already messed up his life on island. She hurt him and she broke his heart, like Juliet said. Kate remembered Tom. Both were doctors, nice people and they fell in love with her. She had destroyed their lives as always; Tom's life literally. No, it would be different with Jack. He was so good, she wouldn't spoil anything. They have talked and met during the last months, but just in meetings of Oceanic to come to an agreement about their indemnity or in interviews to the media.

After leaving the island, each one managed to take care of their lives. It wasn't only Jack; she hadn't seen her friends except at these special occasions. They had several things to do. She just had to deal with many things. With some money of the indemnity she bought a beautiful house to her and Aaron; gave a sum of money to Cassidy and Clementine (because of her promise to Sawyer) and saved the rest. She had also to save money to pay the attorney's fees. She needed to hire a good layer to take care of her defense. Due to the fact that she was a famous fugitive after the news about the Oceanic 6, the police obviously didn't miss the chance to under arrest her immediately. In a good luck, one of the attorneys who had taken care of her indemnity referred his colleague specialist in criminal law.

The layer was studying her case and he often called her to give some instructions and inform her about the process. Unfortunately the news wasn't good that week. Her first judgment would happen soon. Her attorney was sincere when he said she would hardly be free on the first resort. She would probably be under arrest until he claims a new trial with favorable evidences to the accused.

Knowing the risks, Kate managed to hire a baby sitter to Aaron, just in case she might spend some time in prison. Although the world was falling down on her head, she didn't want to escape. She barely could believe it.

But today she is nervous. Aaron barely drank his milk and he already threw it up. He couldn't stop crying out until the point that she couldn't stand anymore and, in a sudden manner, she dialed the familiar number.

-Hello?

-Jack?

-Kate? Hey.

-Hey.

-What happened? Are you ok?

-I'm fine, the problem is Aaron. He is sick.

Kate started explaining what was happening with the baby.

-Give me half an hour and I will come over your house to have a look at Aaron, ok?

-All right. I'm waiting.

She didn't have choice, she needed help. By the way, Kate didn't know who needed Jack the most, the boy or her. Just hearing his raspy voice on the phone made her more confident. She was anxiously waiting him until he appeared.

When she opened the door, there he was. Her heart beat fast as she watched him with his usual and thoughtful look and with his kind smile. Jack. She finally saw a familiar face.

-Hey.

-Hey.

Kate smiled and her eyes were glowing when they met Jack's.

-May I come in?

-Sure, please.

She leaned against the door and allowed his passage. Jack looked around; it was the first time he was visiting that house.

-It's very beautiful, I liked it. It's large, cozy…

-When I caught sign of it, I already decided, I had to buy it.

-And what about Aaron? Where is he?

-I put him in the cradle; he is resting now. Aaron's temperature was high, I checked his temperature and he had fever. I gave him a bath and it drove his temperature down but he still has fever.

Kate upped the stairs, followed by Jack. They got in Aaron's bedroom. Jack approached and managed to check him. Aaron was grumbling; it looked like he was in pain. After shacking and rocking in a distressful manner, he didn't want to open his mouth but Jack was able to give him some medicine to treat his fever.

Aaron cried for a while, then the medicine worked and the baby was relaxing until he fell asleep. Jack and Kate watched him during this time and seeing that the boy had slept, they decided to leave the room to let him in peace and quiet. They downed the stairs and started talking in the living room.

-I'm sorry for bothering you at this time; I was so desperate, I just didn't know what to do with him anymore and I didn't know whom to ask some help.

-Don't mention it, Kate. If you need me, you just call me.

She bashfully smiled. He looked at her so understanding that she became embarrassed.

-Well, to compensate your effort of being here, could I offer you some coffee?

-It would be a good idea.

Kate went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. While the coffeemaker was doing its work, she went back to the sofa.

-So, how are you?

-Fine. I'm working in the same hospital I worked before, San Sebastian.

-That's great. Do you continue to fix people?

-Yeah, sort of, I do whatever it takes.

-You also do the impossible, if I know you.

He smiled at her remark.

-Old habits, you know...

-And what about our friends? Have you talked to them?

-Not really, I'm very busy at the hospital and with the arrangements to my father's wake.

-Oh yes, your father...

-I know I should have done this before but it will be just a formality because we don't have his corpse. We decided to schedule next month.

-I understand. I'm sorry for this.

-Yeah. And you, have you talked to our friends?

-No, I haven't. Actually, Hurley's father called me.

-Hurley's father? Why?

-He will do a surprise birthday party to his son and invited me. He probably will call you too; he is waiting for all of us there. I know that Sayid is still here in LA. Sun went back to Korea and, you know, after everything… she… I guess she still blames us for Jin's death.

Jack lowered his head. He felt extremely awkward when he thought about it. That terrible image of the freighter blasting and Sun yelling in the helicopter. Jack put his hand on his nape and hair, taking a deep whisper.

Kate noticed his sadness and in a natural gesture, she sat down on the coffee table, in front of Jack, leaning and taking his hands, trying to say some words looking deep into his eyes:

-It was not your fault, Jack. It happened so fast that we couldn't even think right at that time. Lapidus had taken off, you just caught me; we didn't have time to take Jin. If we stayed there one more minute, we would blast.

-I know. I mean, my mind knows but deeply inside me I still feel responsible for that.

-Jack...

She came closer, squeezing his hands, and when their eyes met, the coffeemaker made some noise warning that had done its work, breaking the moment.

Kate pulled away, standing up to go to the kitchen. She was back in the living room holding a tray and she put it on the coffee table, pouring coffee in two cups. They drank it and then Jack decided to have a look at Aaron. His fever had gone, Aaron was sweating and his temperature was regular. He was still sleeping; Jack covered him and arranged his pillow in a better way.

-Thank you very much! If weren't you, Jack...

-Not at all. Aaron is so young and he went through many things. It was difficult to us to go back and adapt again, could you imagine how hard it was for him, adapted to the island atmosphere? In a good luck, he is doing very well; you are definitely taking care of him.

-I just do what I can.

-Well... it's late, I have to...

Jack was interrupted by the ring phone of the living room.

-Excuse me just a minute, I will answer the call.

Kate was listening to the call with attention. She was walking from a corner to another and she almost gnawed her nails. She was pale as she sat down on the armchair. Jack was far away; he didn't want to hear her conversation but he could notice that it was something really serious. Kate hung up the phone in a shaken manner.

-Are you ok?

-It was my layer. They scheduled my trial. And the prosecutor who was nominated by the court is one of the most merciless in LA. Summing up, I'm screwed!

She started crying, tears of desperate streamed down her face while she was struggling to hold them in.

-Kate, don't be this way.

Jack came closer, he brought his hands to Kate's face and he tenderly wiped away her tears, holding her tight as he used to do. Kate was extremely feeling secure, allowing herself to collapse in his big arms and cry on his comfortable shoulders. She was a strong woman but sometimes, when something reached her core, she just fell apart, bringing all her fragile to the surface.

He was carefully running his hands along her back, soothing her with his soft moves. Jack decided not to say anything at that moment. The silence was precious at this time, when any word could spoil or even pull her away from him. Kate was terrified. After spending her life running away, she was tired and she wanted to surrender to the police. She felt she needed it; she would never have an ordinary life while she couldn't solve her problems at the justice. The fear was her constant partner since she left the island. Kate was afraid of her future; now she was a mother and she still had to face her unsolved matters.

She couldn't explain but just the fact of Jack being there beside her already soothed her. It was like his simple presence made sure that everything would be ok. Kate was gradually calming down but she wanted to enjoy and stay a while attached to him, in his comfortable embrace.

How she had missed it! They had been close all the time on island, in all the life or death missions. They had gone through many things together and when they went back to real world, each one moved on with her/his life. Of course they got in touch but it wasn't like before.

And now, on the sofa, it seemed like the past had been back and their complicity had completely filled them. In addition, those spark and attraction also came to surface.

They pulled away but then their eyes met. Kate watched Jack with her glowing green eyes; he tried but he couldn't look away; he looked her back. His greenish eyes stared at Kate. It lasted seconds but it seems hours; all their sexual tension was there, at first, it seems that their hearts had stopped pumping but right after, they quickly started beating in a way that, without thinking, his lips searched for hers and then, Jack and Kate kissed for the second time. But this time, Kate didn't run away. They allowed themselves a long and delicious kiss. Jack's mouth softly touched Kate's, his lips pulled hers, slowly sucking that soft piece of flesh.

Kate opened her mouth even more; Jack thrust carefully his tongue in the space, exploring the area while she completely seemed to swallow him. Kate was sucking his lips and she also wanted to work with her tongue, twining with his and taking his space. Kate kissed Jack with desire, she wanted to devour him as she wanted to set all the desire she had kept during moths free. Jack cupped her face with his hands; his fingers entwined in her curly and wild hair.

They didn't want to pull away anymore; their bodies had madly attracted themselves, a kiss was followed by another kiss and they could hardly breathe, even so, they started kissing again. They were savoring themselves for a while until his skilful hands started touching her.

While they were warmly kissing, Jack was caressing her breasts still covered by her clothes. Then, his hurried fingers unbuttoned the buttons of her shirt. With one hand, he was sliding her shirt through her shoulders and with the other; he managed to touch her breasts, slightly squeezing them. They broke their kiss in order to Kate got rid of her shirt. As she barely threw her shirt aside, he pulled her, kissing her neck and taking one of the bra straps with his teeth. Jack kissed her in the space between her bra cups and then, he immediately unfastened the front closure, taking her bra off and setting her breasts free. Her breasts had a round shape and they were perfect.

Jack stared at them for a minute. Then, he started caressing them again, focusing carefully in her nipples. They were hard due to his touches; the desire was cropping up through Kate's body. Jack lowered his head to suck them.

Kate was trembling as she felt his warm mouth taking her breasts, one after one; he kissed and slightly bit them, catching each one and sucking it with desire.

Then, Jack slid his tongue along Kate's body, going down until he reached her stomach, over the waistband of her jeans. Before continuing his travel, Kate stopped him:

-Wait. It's not comfortable here, let's go up.

Kate took him by the hand and dragged him through the stairs. When they reached her bedroom, she looked at him with hungry eyes and bit her lips, slowly pushing him towards her bed. Kate lowered the zipper and took off her own jeans. Jack was watching her, mesmerized by her beauty in front of him. Noticing his lustful stare, she decided to continue her strip tease, teasing and slowly lowering her black lace panties along her legs.

At this time, he was completely out of control; his member was hard and almost rending his jeans. Kate was finally naked and in a hurry, she yanked Jack's shirt and lowered his jeans, letting him just wearing his boxer underwear.

He pulled her and she fell over him in bed. They were lustfully kissing again, then, they changed their position in bed and Jack was on top. Kate was excited as she felt Jack's hands running her inner thighs. Jack parted her legs and put his head between them; his soft tongue was brushing her mons pubis. Kate was fidgety; her body was shaking in an agitated manner and wanting something deeper.

Making her wish come true, his tongue travelled through her outer lips and then he reached her inner lips. She was completely shivering when Jack did circle moves in her clit and suck it. Kate was quietly moaning; her body was trembling. When she felt the tip of his eager tongue penetrating her, she naturally tightened his head between her thighs, arching her back and shaking her body nonstop. Jack realized that his stimulus was going beyond what he wanted; Kate was so damp that she couldn't be able to resist anymore.

Jack got rid of his boxer, lying naked over Kate. His warmth body over her let her even more excited; their bodies were burning; it seemed they had fever, not Aaron.

They were rubbing their bodies and it didn't take so long to his hard penis get in her vagina. He put his penis inside her in two thrusts. Kate groaned as she received him; she was whispering in a hoarse manner while Jack was steadily moving.

Jack was strongly thrusting her; his body was hungry for sex. His last time had been months before he crashed on island; besides, he had repressed his desire for Kate since he met her. After all the sexual tension between them, they finally were having sex.

Kate was enjoying sex in a comfortable, usual and clean place like a bed. This time it was Jack. Was she dreaming? No, it was truly happening, it was real. She could feel him deeply inside her. And she really felt him. A warmth wave ran through her body. She wrapped him with her legs; she was squeezing his shoulders and sliding her heels along the area which was below his butt. Kate didn't know where she started and Jack ended, they were just mixed in one body.

When he reached her most sensitive spot, Kate cried out in pleasure, she reached the orgasm in a voluptuous manner. She was followed by him, who couldn't stand anymore and filled her with his warm and thick seminal fluid.

Kate was breathless, she couldn't think about anything at this time but she already knew they had done more than sex, they had made love. The chemical between their skins remained even after they had finished the sexual intercourse, the pleasure they had achieved was still there and some pleasant warmth filled their bodies.

It took a long time to Jack surrender to Kate and vice-versa because they knew that if they opened the door once, they couldn't retreat. Jack was afraid of losing control as much as Kate. They had suffered too much in their life and they were afraid of giving their heart to someone and being disappointed or spoiling everything.

Kate lay down against Jack's chest while he was tenderly caressing her back. He looked at her in a quiet manner but his face was serene.

-Hey.

-Hey. What?

-Nothing. I just... I can't believe it happened. Is it real, Kate? Are we really here, both of us, together, in bed?

-Yeah, it's true, do you want a pinch?

She was smiling and playing with her fingers around Jack's naked chest, slightly drawing circles over his skin with her nails. They had never had such a peaceful moment in their agitated lives.

-Are you going to work tomorrow?

-Yes, I am, but not early in the morning. Do you want… I can leave now if you…

-I want you to stay. Spend the night with me. After all… Aaron might need some medical care.

-Aaron? I see...

-Me too. Jack, have a look at me, I'm on fire.

She took his hand and put it over her forehead.

-Indeed, you are on fire. I guess you'll have to spend the night under my observation.

He smiled and really felt glad and happy for not only didn't Kate run away but she also wanted his presence around her. He was hugging her as they fell asleep. It was the first night they were literally sleeping together, in the same bed. They were interlaced until the morning.

Next morning...

Kate opened her eyes. A shy ray of sunlight shone against the window. It was early. It takes few seconds until she recovered her consciousness. She felt an arm resting around her waist, which made her remind of what had happened the previous night. Jack was sleeping next to her; she could feel his breathing against her hair.

Kate slowly turned around; trying not to move so much because she didn't want to awake him. It was really true, it wasn't a dream. They finally had sex for the first time. When she was thinking about it and remembering the feelings she had experienced the night before, Kate wished immediately to do it again.

At first, she would check Aaron to know if he was ok. She carefully slid her body from Jack's arm and then, she got up, took her dressing gown and left slowly the bedroom.

Aaron was sleeping like an angel. Kate touched his forehead and it wasn't on fire. His fever had gone the previous night and it had not come back. Kate went back to her bedroom and watched Jack again, but just for a while. She took off her dressing gown, staying naked again and lying in bed next to him.

Kate planted a kiss on his chin; then she was giving more kisses along Jack's face until he opened his eyes, which were still puzzled. He raised his hand and rubbed his eyes; when Jack saw her over him, he smiled.

-Good morning.

-Good morning.

Jack look around, managing to reach the bedside table to take his watch.

-What time is it?

-It's early. Aaron is fine, I went to his bedroom and his fever is gone and he is peacefully sleeping.

-Good, that's really good.

Jack was slowly speaking, he was still sleepy.

-What are you doing?

-I will take your laziness away.

Kate continued to kiss him; from his face to his neck, then she ran through his stomach until she reached the place she wished. She took carefully his penis with her hands and started caressing it. Jack awaked when he felt her magic hands touching him.

She started licking his cock from base to tip and then, she deeply put his member in her mouth. Kate was masterful in blowjob; she was ably sucking it. Jack closed his eyes and surrendered to that incredible sensation; she was really driving him crazy. While Kate was sucking it, she was touching all around, rubbing his most sensitive spots and when she felt his penis getting hard as a rock, she moved her body upward and sat on his top. Without haste, she let her body down until his member got in her entrance and her vagina completely swallowed it.

Kate was moving up and down, rocking over him in a rhythmic manner. Minutes later, she accelerated her "riding". She was throwing her hair back but some stubborn curls just dropped in her face; nevertheless they didn't annoy her because they already clung to her sweat skin. Jack was holding her waist, his hands was sliding and strongly squeezing her butt while she continued to move; completely damped by her fluids which flowed out her.

Jack used to like being in charge but this time he enjoyed being subdued by that Goddess. Kate was prettier when she was on top, with her shapely breasts and her hard nipples, which became hard due to her pleasure.

With a steady rhythm, moaning and trembling in a crazy manner, it didn't take so long to reach her orgasm. Kate collapsed over Jack, still connected with him, in her last spasm of pleasure. He felt her vagina muscles tightening around his penis; it was cramped due to her excitement.

Jack couldn't stand anymore; thus he came. Their bodies were connected for a while until she slowly disentangled her body from his; relaxing and sprawling in bed next to Jack, totally exhausted.

They tried to catch the air but their breathing was completely labored. The bed sheets were messy and wet due to the sweats that exhale from their bodies.

-I was a stupid. How…How could I waste so much time?

-Shut up... It doesn't matter what we done before. All of us have the chance to start over again. Didn't you say something like this on island? Jack...

He pulled her, hushing her up with a kiss.

-You're right. We shouldn't think about the past. Let's start over again. I don't want to waste any moment.

They got up and had breakfast together in an ordinary manner for the first time.

-No bananas or water. – Jack said.

-Never more, enough!

Kate was laughing in a relaxing manner as she reminded herself the island poor breakfasts.

-Let me fix breakfast. How do you like your coffee? – He asked her.

-With milk and two sugars. And what are you going to drink?

-I think I want orange juice.

-So do I. You know, after wasting all my energy, I need to recover, Jack.

She looked at him in a malicious manner and he looked back at her with a shy smile in his face.

That was the first of many forthcoming mornings they would spend together. After finishing the breakfast, Jack said goodbye and let a smiling Kate leaned against the door. By the time she saw him left, her eyes burst in tears but they weren't tears of sadness. Kate could hardly hold back that happiness which overwhelmed her. She was whispering through the house. She had fallen in love several times in her life but Jack was different. She realized she had finally found a real love for the lifetime.

**THE END**


End file.
